


Pet Him

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, They dont actually have sex, Yukhei is naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin has always wanted a pet so when he stumbles across a little tiger cub for sale he doesn't hesitate to buy him, but he quickly learns the tiger isn't just a tiger.





	Pet Him

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin is an adult and while this doesn't have straight up smut it gets pretty steamy (according to my friend who edited this thanks bro) so if you're not comfortable with that please drop this fic
> 
> thank you

“You know tigers eat humans right?” Jeno yells from the top of the stairs, his eyes as wide as saucers as he points a shaking finger down at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin waves him off with a bright smile, the tiger cub resting securely in his toned arms. He feels his chest flutter with innocent love when he looks down at the tiny creature.

 

“I’d let this baby murder me if it wanted. I’m not giving him up,” he sets the creature on the couch, scratching it behind its ear and giving its tiny nose a little kiss.

 

He hears Jeno huff and take one step down the stairs, and then another, and then another. His socked feet make their way down slowly as if he’s scared the little baby will attack him, “you know, most people ask their roommate before they get a pet, especially if it’s a fucking tiger!” 

 

Jaemin doesn’t answer, the tigers’ innocent eyes shine too brightly for him to look away. His cute tongue sticks out, and Jaemin can’t help but kiss it’s nose again. It’s decided, the love of his life is this little tiger.

 

“Are you into animals, Jaemin? Do I have to call animal control?” Jeno’s standing at the bottom of the stairs now, his head peeking around the wall to look at them. His black hair a stark contrast to the white wall.

 

Jaemin scoffs, “no you idiot,” he shuffles a little to the side so Jeno can see the tiny animal better, “but look at how cute he is,” Jeno squeaks and ducks behind the wall again.

 

He tries not to laugh really, he understands that he could be scared, any normal human would be, but he’s never seen Jeno be this much of a pussy and it makes him giggle into the fur of the tiger.

 

It’s so soft against Jaemin’s cheeks he can’t help but lay there for a while, listening to its heartbeats and breathing. He opens his eyes when he hears Jeno take a step closer. They make eye contact and Jaemin smiles at the older.

 

“Is it really not dangerous?” Jeno’s hands are shaking a little as he plays with his fingers. 

 

Jaemin looks back down at the tiger, “no, he’s harmless,” he pets his soft yellow and black fur slowly, feeling every strand under his fingers.

 

Jeno takes another step, he’s so close Jaemin could reach out and touch his leg. He sits down on the floor right where he was standing, his eyes strained on Jaemin’s new baby.

 

“Come here. I’ll introduce you,” Jaemin grins at him, keeping a steady hand on the tigers back.

 

Jeno’s body is shivering a little as he comes even closer. He’s now sitting right in front of the animal, his dark brown eyes meeting the tigers' yellow eyes.

 

He looks over at Jaemin, he’s more relaxed now but it’s clear he still doesn’t know what to do. Jaemin grins at him, “just put your hand in front of his face so he can smell you,” Jeno shakes his head quickly, just about to back up again.

 

“No, listen to me Jeno, once he smells you he’ll be comfortable with you and you can touch his chin and then you can pet him all you want,” he pets him just to show how comfortable the tiger could get, “see? And wouldn’t you rather do it now than having to live with a huge ass tiger you’ve never even touched?”

 

Jeno nods slowly and swallows loudly, sticking his hand out slowly with an encouraging nod from Jaemin. The tiger smells his hand and licks his fingers a little, making Jeno jump, “it’s okay Jeno, it means he likes you,” Jaemin whispers.

 

The older smiles and slowly starts stroking the tiger's chin, a smile spreading across his face, “he’s so soft.” Jeno’s eyes shine brightly as he looks over at Jaemin again, both of them grin at each other.

 

“He’s like a fat kitten,” Jaemin says with a giggle. Jeno letting out a breathy laugh with him. His hand finally moving from the tiger's chin to his back.

 

Jeno strokes him softly, enjoying the way the fur sticks to his slightly sweaty hand. Jaemin lets out a sigh and rests his head against the couch, “thank god you guys get along. I’m so hungry I could die. Just continue petting him while I make some food,” he stands up, Jeno stuttering, “thanks, Jen.”

 

And he’s gone, running into the kitchen. The tiger lets out a little cry for Jaemin making Jeno’s heart speed up. What if the little beast is only calm when Jaemin is around? What if he just starts chewing Jeno’s beautiful face off?

 

He shudders at the thought but continues to pet him. Leaning closer so he can whisper to the tiger and not have Jaemin listen, “if you bite my face I’m going to sell you to Mark’s drug dealer for a single pill, and I don’t even do drugs!” He doesn’t know what he expected, but the tiger does nothing, only staring straight back at him.

 

As soon as Jaemin enters the room again with a sandwich in his left hand the tiger jumps from the couch and waddles over to him. Jeno sighs and drops his head to rest against the couch.

 

For the next couple of minutes, he just lays there, listening to Jaemin baby talk to the cub. His voice is so high it makes Jeno’s ears ring.

 

Suddenly Jaemin stops completely, Jeno quickly looking over at him, being scared something happened. He was however only looking at the cub in shock, his hand stuffed into its fur.

 

“Jaem? What happened?” He stood up and walked over slowly, still a little scared the tiger will chew his toes off.

 

He nudges Jaemin’s side with his foot, the younger jumping slightly, letting out a strangled cry.

 

“Why are you acting like you just saw your own death?” He sits down beside Jaemin, cringing a little at the feeling of the floor against his poor ass. Next time Jaemin is gonna have an emo moment he better have it on a couch, Jeno’s butt and back can’t handle this.

 

Jaemin looked over at him slowly, his body slowly coming back to normal. “I forgot to name him,” he whispered.

 

Jeno looked at him for a couple of seconds too long, “you’re making me sit on the hard floor because you’re an idiot and forgot to name your new pet?” Jeno shouted, the cub yelping a little. Jeno hurriedly apologised.

 

“He needs a name,” Jaemin hissed, “what does he look like?” He picked him up and thrust him towards Jeno’s face. All he could see was a tiger, he could not imagine giving the animal a name.

 

He spoke as he pushed Jaemin’s arm a little, “I don’t know Jaem, I’m not good with names.”

 

Jaemin pouted and stared down at the cub that is now laying in his lap, “I can’t name him fat cat can I?” Jeno shook his head, making it a clear no.

 

“What about some type of common cat name?” Jaemin asked, Jeno liked that idea better and said so. He frowned as he thought over names. His eyes set sternly on the cub.

 

It took the younger almost an hour and almost 15 names before he decided on a name, a huge grin spreading across his lips as he told Jeno, “his name is Lucy, I know it’s a girls name but it’s cute and he’s cute so it makes sense in my genius brain.”

 

He was so excited at finally naming him he didn’t even care to wait for Jeno’s answer before he bounced up the stairs. Leaving Jeno all alone in the living room floor.

 

He sighed and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting some of his friends asking if any of them could hang out the next day. Knowing Jaemin he won’t be able to get a second with him tomorrow, he’ll just cuddle Lucy all day.

 

Meanwhile, Jaemin was taking a thousand pictures of Lucy, getting ready to announce his new pet to the world on social media. He can feel the excitement of having a new buddy stream through his veins.

 

He wonders quickly if he’ll get addicted to buying animals or if it’s just a one-time thing. If it feels this good every time he might just move to the countryside and become an animal hoarder.

 

He tugs the animal closer to him for one last picture, deciding to add a selfie to make sure people believed him when he said Lucy was his. Lucy whined a little but didn’t seem to mind being so close to him after all, cuddling close to his face as soon as he could.

 

Jaemin giggled a little and took a couple of pictures, enjoying the soft fur on his face and neck. He really hoped Lucy continued to be this cuddly forever, no matter how big he got Jaemin would want cuddles.

 

Lucy laid across his chest as Jaemin made the post, writing some long sappy bio about how he met Lucy and how much he loved him already. He hit post quickly, wanting to see his friends reactions already.

 

Raking his fingers through Lucy’s fur he waited patiently for likes and comments. Jaemin wasn’t obsessed with social media, but he just really wanted to see his friends reactions, especially Mark. The older is always over at their place so this change will affect him too.

 

It takes about a minute before he gets his first comment, it's from Jisung. The younger asked if he please please please can come over and meet Lucy soon. Jaemin smiles and answers, of course, he can, telling him to come over in a couple of days.

 

Mark takes ten minutes to see the post, but when he does Jaemin laughs out loud, Lucy almost falling off his chest. The older had just answered with a keyboard smash and had asked how Jeno had reacted and told him he’s gonna call him in a couple of minutes.

 

Jaemin isn’t even able to stop his giggles before Mark facetimes him, his hair is a mess and he’s wearing a grey university hoodie, Jeno’s university hoodie actually. His eyes are wide and sparkling as he waits for the connection to get better. He screams as soon as it does.

 

“How dare you! You know Jeno is a pussy, and even though I love Lucy already I’ll have to protect my boyfriend so you can’t keep him!” Jaemin giggles, even more, tuning out Mark’s rant to pet the tiger instead. Only turning back to his friend when Mark finally calms down, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Jeno actually seemed to like Lucy quite a bit,” Jaemin says, “but I can still get rid of Jeno if you want?” He teases, Mark only rolling his eyes at him.

 

“You know I meant the animal, Jaem.”

 

“Of course I did, but I’m not getting rid of Lucy, not even if Jesus himself comes down and tells me I have to,” he pets Lucy a softly, only now realising his baby is asleep.

 

Mark sighs, letting himself fall into the office chair behind him, “where is the little creature, let me see him then,” he says with a soft smile. Jaemin has always liked Mark, he’s the most similar to him out of all their friends. Both of them getting excited at the same stuff like soap cutting videos and The Umbrella Academy.

 

He moves the camera so Mark can see the sleeping tiger. Mark coos at him, whispering he loves him. Both of them giggling a little, Jaemin going back to pet him again, “I’d die for him, I understand you, oh my god.”

 

Jarmin moves the camera back to his face, chuckling when Mark sulks, “you should come over tomorrow and meet him, I think Jeno needs you here anyway.”

 

Mark nods, “I was already planning on it, and Jeno texted me earlier begging me to go on a date tomorrow and now I think I know why,” he rolled his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend before giggling softly.

 

Sometimes Jaemin would get jealous at their relationship. Especially when he could hear them through the wall, not because them being together made him feel anything, but because he wanted to get back at them.

 

He’d knock on the wall at times, but then they’d just get louder. He felt himself fall down into the hole of bad memories, quickly switching back to Mark, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I’ll get back to cuddling Lucy.”

 

Mark giggles but waves goodbye anyway, ending the call. Jaemin smiles to himself before throwing his phone who knows where on his bed.

 

Lucy is still fast asleep, he thinks about just laying completely still and leaving the baby to sleep, but he really needs to pee. He really tries not to wake him up, but obviously, it didn’t work. Lucy whined as soon as he was laying on the bed alone.

 

Jaemin’s heart flutters seeing Lucy follow him but stopping right at the edge. His big yellow eyes staring down at the ground, the bed clearly too high for him to jump down, Jaemin would have to do something about that.

 

He picked him up anyway, giving his head a little kiss before putting him down on the floor. When he walks into the bathroom Lucy is right behind him.

 

It feels a little weird peeing in front of a living being, even if he knows Lucy didn’t care at all. He’s only licking his soft fluffy fur, enjoying the heat in the floor.

 

Seeing Lucy be this cuddly and clingy makes him wonder whether or not he’ll be as clingy forever. An image of him being crushed by a huge tiger flashing in his mind making him hope to all the gods that he would. He loves cuddles, but he loves breathing even more.

 

“Jaemin?” He jumps a little hearing Jeno’s voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you bring Lucy to the fucking toilet or is he fucking dead already?” Jeno yells through the door. Jaemin huffs and rolls his eyes, looking down at Lucy as if to tell him Jeno was being an idiot, the tiger only staring back at him.

 

“He’s right here, and be careful or I’ll tell him to bite your beautiful nose off,” his voice as a slight bite behind it, but Jeno only chuckles.

 

“Can’t believe you’re okay with being watched while you shit.”

 

Jaemin huffed and moves to wash his hands, “excuse you I was peeing, and I know you’ve shat in front of Mark multiple times,” he dries his hands off.

 

“It was  _ twice _ and I was drunk  _ both  _ times you fucker,” Jaemin giggles as he opens the door and meets a very angry looking Jeno.

 

He goes to give the boy a big smooch, hugging him close and forcing him to accept it. Even if he tries to struggle out of his grasp and yells for him to stop. He ends up landing a light peck on the older cheek, cheering in success. 

 

Jeno flips him off and wipes his cheek way too hard for how light the peck was before he stalks back to his room. Muttering how his cheeks were only for Mark.

 

Jaemin giggles and shuffles into his own room, Lucy stalking right behind him. The tiger's fur is soft as Jaemin picks him up to cuddle into bed again. Both of them falling asleep, Jaemin holding Lucy in his arms.

 

His dreams were pretty normal. Most of them being about Lucy, Jeno and other friends. One of the dreams making his chest feel heavy as if it was real. Lucy was laying on top of him, slowly turning into a full grown tiger.

 

Once he woke up a couple of hours later he can’t help himself from turning around and checking if Lucy really did grow big overnight. His heart hammering in his chest when he couldn’t find the cub anywhere.

 

His whole body starts shaking. His hands are hardly able to grasp the covers, ending up pulling the whole cover with him when he jumps from the bed. Eyes searching the room quickly for his baby.

 

He feels a little dizzy, his chest tightening. Tears filling his eyes as he sees that his bed really is empty. Lucy was on the bed last night, Jaemin had fallen asleep with him in arms. The image of Lucy falling from the bed flashing across Jaemin’s mind. If Lucy wasn’t even able to jump down from the bed yesterday, he definitely shouldn’t fall.

 

He’s just about to yell for Jeno to help him calm down and find Lucy when he hears the telltale yelp of the cub. He drops to his knees immediately. His heart speeding up even more, as he looks under the bed. His hands are still shaking as he takes out his phone to use the flashlight.

 

He feels like crying seeing Lucy staring right back at him. A rush of heat goes through his body, feeling his muscles calm and his heart slowing down. He smiles at the yellow eyes staring at him, reaching toward Lucy, the cub crawling towards him quickly.

 

Jaemin can’t help but grin at how cute Lucy was being. His little paws hitting the floor so hard his entire body is bouncing, “you really are just a fat cat,” he giggles picking him up.

 

Lucy licks his face as Jaemin cuddles him close. Enjoying his soft fur, Jaemin somehow already knows he will never stop loving the animal's fur. It was just so soft and warm and smelled amazing. Also, he looks really good with yellow.

 

Giggles left his lips as Lucy cuddled closer into his arms, one of his paws resting against the side of his shoulder. His stomach rumbles as he plays with Lucy’s soft ears. He can hear Jeno pottering downstairs so he figures he’s safe to make food.

 

Picking up Lucy he bounces downstairs, putting the cub on the floor as soon as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Jeno is sitting on the couch drinking some type of hot drink while watching Friends, like every other basic young adult ever.

 

They share good mornings, Jeno even saying good morning to Lucy in a cute voice. The cub follows him even as he makes his food, Jaemin having to use his legs to keep the animal away from the oven. Jaemin didn’t like normal breakfast, he had to eat something warm or his stomach would feel weird.

 

The coffee is brewing as he places the food on a plate. Humming to himself as he tries to ignore Lucy whining by his legs, already having given him his food. This food was all for himself, no matter how much Lucy tried to whine.

 

“Mark’ll be here in three,” Jeno yells from the living room, excitement hidden within his voice. Jeno always gets excited whenever he’ll get to see Mark, especially when the older would come over to their apartment.

 

It took Mark five minutes to arrive, the jingling of his keys announcing his arrival before the door actually opened and he yelled for Jeno. Jaemin tried to ignore the sound of them kissing and calling each other cute nicknames.

 

He chose to swallow his food as quickly as he could, picking up Lucy once he was done. Calling him cute and kissing his little button nose, waiting for Mark and Jeno to stop moaning and making out.

 

Lucy licked his face, trying to get the grease off his lips. Jaemin only giggles, stuffing his face into Lucy’s soft fur, grinning at the way Lucy snuggles closer to him.

 

“Jaemin? Why aren’t you greeting me,” Mark huffs from the hallway.

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “I didn’t want to watch you two make out for half an hour,” he said as he finally made his way to his friends.

 

Mark gasps a little when his eyes fall on Lucy, rushing over with big eyes, asking in a quick whisper if he can touch the tiger. Jaemin nods, “just put your hand in front of his cute little face first so he can smell you.”

 

They all stand in silence as they waited for Lucy to smell the older, both Jaemin and Mark squealing when Lucy licks his hand. Jaemin giving Lucy a quick kiss and smothering his face into his fur.

 

He looked back up at Mark with a bright smile, “now just pet him, but make sure to start with his chin or he might chew your hand off,” Mark giggles and reaches for the cub's chin, Jeno biting his nails at the side.

 

Lucy enjoys the attention from Mark just as much as he enjoyed the attention from Jeno, snuggling into his hand. Mark coos at the cub, his hands now moving around the tiger. Finally, somebody who agrees with Jaemin that Lucy is adorable.

 

“Can we leave? I want chicken nuggets,” Jeno whines from where he was standing against the wall, as far away from Jaemin and Lucy he could get.

 

Mark turns to him as if he’d been caught off guard, staring at him with his eyes and mouth wide open. Slowly he came back to reality, closing his mouth and swallowing before nodding and letting go of Lucy.

 

Jeno pulls on his vans and a thin jean jacket, “bye Jaem!” he yells and opens the door, not even paying attention to Lucy. 

 

“You forgot Lucy you fucker,” He hears Jeno cackle from the hallway and turns to Mark, both of them sharing an eye roll.

 

“I’ll say bye to Lucy,” Mark says, leaning down and kissing the animals fluffy little head, “bye bye Lucy!”

 

Lucy looks at as he walks towards the door, “bye Jaemin! I’ll have him home by midnight.” Jaemin snorts waving goodbye to Mark as the older leaves the apartment. Setting down Lucy immediately, his arms aching.

 

He ignores Lucy’s small yaps as he drags himself to the couch. Once he’s lying down, remote in hand, he pulls Lucy on top of him, letting the small baby nap on top of him. His hand softly scratching his fur.

 

The tv is playing The Umbrella Academy when he notices Lucy starting to get heavier. It happens so quickly he can’t even get Lucy of his chest. He almost screams when he’s met with dark hair and a full human body where Lucy was just sleeping.

 

“What the fuck!?” Jaemin would scramble away if he could but the boy lying on top of him was big and wide and very heavy, his body couldn’t move an inch. His throat felt tight as the boy was starting to wake up, probably having heard his little outburst.

 

“Jaem?” The boy looked up at him with big eyes, his left cheek red from lying on Jaemin’s chest. For some reason, Jaemin felt like squishing his cheeks and giving his cute little nose a smooch.

 

They look at each other for a long time, the idea of the boy on top of him being Lucy settling into Jaemin’s mind. He could see the tiger-like features in him, not talking about the way he was lying on top of him as if he wasn’t eighty feet long. 

 

He still had the same yellow eyes as when he was his little tiger, and his face held the same innocence, “master? Are you okay?” Jaemin’s heart starts pounding against his chest. Squeezing when Lucy (does that name even fit him anymore) looks close to crying.”

 

“Hey,” he puts the boys face between his hands, stroking his cheekbones slowly, “don’t cry, master is okay, just a little shocked.”

 

Lucy smiles brightly, trying to sit up quickly, ending up on the floor instead. A squeal leaving his lips, his head just missing the table. Jaemin hurries towards him, pulling him into a standing position, gasping at how big Lucy really was.

 

His eyes look over Lucy’s body quickly, stopping a little once he realises he isn’t wearing any clothes. He feels his cheeks heat up as his eyes meet Lucy’s private parts, “how are you so big?! I have never seen a human as big as you,” he locks eyes with Lucy again.

 

“I’m not that big,” Lucy looks down at his body, flexing his muscles as he does so.

 

Jaemin gawks, “you’re bigger than me in every way,” his eyes flicker down and then back up, “and I mean every way.”

 

Lucy’s hands reach for Jaemin’s bicep, squeezing it a little, “you’re just tiny,” he says. Jaemin just now realising how deep his voice is.

 

“Lucy yo-”

 

“Lucas,” he says quickly. Interrupting Jaemin in the process.

 

“What?”

 

“My names Lucas. Not that it matters much, I like Lucy too. I just thought you should know,” he grins. Jaemin’s heart skipping a beat.

 

“Lucas…” Jaemin looks over the boy in front of him, “you look like a Lucas.”

 

Lucas grins at him, blushing brightly. His face turning downwards toward the floor, as he curls into himself, “why are you so shy?” Lucas blushes, even more, when Jaemin speaks.

 

“I just, like you giving me attention,” his voice shakes a little as he speaks, but Jaemin understands him anyway.

 

He takes a step towards him, smirking a little when Lucas blushes even more, but not moving away. He steps even closer, feeling Lucas body heat from how close he was, “why are you so hot.”

 

Jaemin blushes a little at his words, but not nearly as much as Lucas who actually lets out a little gasp. He brings his hand up slowly, blushing a little as he places his hand on Lucas’ bicep. His skin burning hot against Jaemin’s palm.

 

He sees goosebumps form on Lucas’ skin as he lets his hand slide from his bicep to his shoulder. Lucas shudders a little.

 

“It’s the animal in me,” Lucas finally answers, Jaemin nodding as he lets his palm massage Lucas’ shoulder. Moving down to his chest slowly, more goosebumps showing up on his tanned skin.

 

Suddenly Lucas’ arms are around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him into his lap as he sits down on the couch. Jaemin whines a little at the feeling of Lucas’ strong thighs between his legs. His hands landing on Lucas’ stomach as he drops his head down to his shoulder.

 

Lucas was slowly touching his lower back, stroking him slowly, his shirt lifting up at times. Slowly starting to pull Jaemin’s shirt off, grinning when it lands in a heap in the corner. His lips kissing Jaemin’s shoulder softly, his warm hands massaging his waist.

 

Jaemin sits up slowly, staring into Lucas’ yellow eyes, his mind reeling with the thought he just had. He knew he shouldn’t, especially now that Lucas seems to have let go a little, two small ears poking out of his hair, but he really wanted to.

 

He sighs when Lucas kneads his sides harder, “can I kiss you?” He whispers. Lucas nodding quickly.

 

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, both of their heartbeats picking up speed. Jaemin slowly moving forward, putting his hands on Lucas’ shoulders. His face stopping right in front of Lucas’.

 

He can feel his hot breath on his lips and face, his entire body getting goosebumps. He leans forwards slowly, their lips touching so softly Jaemin can hardly feel it, but it’s enough to make his whole body shake and eyes fall shut.

 

Lucas hugs Jaemin closer, deepening the kiss. His hands shaking a little as he moves it from Jaemin’s waist to his neck, enjoying the way Jaemin gasps against his lips when he kisses him even harder.

 

His lips were so soft against Jaemin’s lips. His hands on his body making him shiver and his lips making his mind all hazy. All he can think about is the way Lucas feels against him, his bare skin touching him almost everywhere. 

 

Jaemin pulls away to take a breath. Both of their eyes all hazy and unfocused as they look at each other, Jaemin noticing how bruised Lucas’ lips are, “I’m sorry, I bruised your lips I didn’t even we were kissing that hard.

 

“Why kiss if your lips don’t bruise?” Lucas says as they pull away, Jaemin laughing airily at his words. They hadn’t been kissing for long, but he felt as if his breath had been taken away. He dropped his head back onto Lucas’ shoulder.

 

They sit like that for a while, Jaemin enjoying Lucas’ warmth and his hands stroking his back slowly. Suddenly he takes one of Lucas’ arms and brings it down, putting his hand right over his butt, “I don’t want to frick frack you yet, but your hands are so big I want to feel them everywhere.”

 

Lucas smirks as he brings his hand away from Jaemin’s butt, chuckling a little when Jaemin whines and sits up, “stand up Jaemin, I need better access,” Lucas says, tapping Jaemin’s hip. Jaemin groans, but does as he said anyway, shuffling out of his pants quickly. Kicking them away, the pair landing in the middle of the room.

 

He crawls back into Lucas’ lap and goes back to rest against him. Both of them shivering a little at all the skin contact. It doesn’t take long before Lucas is resting his big hands on Jaemin’s butt again. The thin fabric of Jaemin’s briefs the only thing separating their flesh.

 

Jaemin thinks about how much better cuddling Lucas to sleep will be compared to cuddling Lucy, even though they technically were the same person? Animal? Whatever Jaemin just likes having Lucas there but he’s no longer allowed to join him in the bathroom. His cheeks heat up at the memory of how Lucy had watched him, how Lucas must remember it too. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep instead.

 

It only takes Jaemin a couple of minutes to fall asleep. His mouth hanging open, drool slowly making its way out of his mouth. Lucas tries not to get bored, but the remote is on the floor and the show on the tv is some weird baking show he’s never seen before. He can’t even bake.

 

He starts kissing down Jaemin’s shoulder. The younger whining a little, turning around and snuggling his face into Lucas’ neck. His hot breath fanning the olders skin. He freezes for a couple of seconds at the feeling of Jaemin’s lips barely touching his neck, a small whimper leaving his lips when the youngers drool starts falling again.

 

When Jaemin wakes up with a start even Lucas jumps. The younger wiping the corner of his mouth quickly, his eyes wide as they stare at Lucas. His eyes go to his shoulder again and gasps as the little drool that has pooled there.

 

“I’m sorry!” He scrambles a little, realising he doesn’t have any clothes to use to wipe the drool away. He doesn’t think much before he leans down and sucks the drool away, a bright red mark appearing in its place.

 

Lucas lets out a low moan, sending a shiver down Jaemin’s back. He smirks a little against his skin. He kept sucking on his neck, like the way Lucas moans too much to stop.

 

When he starts nipping on his neck Lucas starts moaning even more, his left hand gripping his shoulder so hard his nails make deep dents into Jaemin’s skin. Jaemin isn’t a pain slut, but he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.

 

Jaemin grins when he pulls away, admiring the red marks littering Lucas’ neck and shoulder. He catches his lips in a heated kiss. He doesn’t get to kiss him long before the door flies open and Jeno is standing in the hallway staring at them.

 

His mouth wide open, his eyes taking in their nakedness. Jaemin only has a second to run before Jeno is screaming at him that they promised the couch would never be used for that. Jaemin screaming that they didn’t do anything as Lucas and Mark laugh at them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that wanna be friends
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if you have anything you want to know skks
> 
> also, comments are always appreciated as I'm still trying to decide if people actually enjoy my writing and it's worth it to continue writing uwu
> 
> thank you love u byebye


End file.
